Bildung
by textehexe
Summary: Sirius hat eine Idee. Remus hat nur Zahlen im Kopf. Kleine Sidestory zu Flashblack.


Ihr Lieben,

Das hier war eigentlich nur als Schnappschüsschen für mein frisch eröffnetes Livejournal geplant, aber beim zweiten Lesen gefällt es mir doch gut genug, um es in die „offizielle" Fanfiction zu befördern.

Viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Sie gehören nicht mir, aber bei mir haben sie mehr Spaß.

**Bildung**

"Moony" sage ich. "Moony? Moooooooooony?"  
"Viersechzig, fünfzwanzig, fünfdreiundzwanzig" sagt er, ohne aufzusehen. Ich bin sicher, er wartet nur darauf, dass jemand ihn von diesem lähmenden Job erlöst. Haushaltskasse. Kontoauszüge. Bah.  
"Moooooony-Loooooony-Moooooony" sage ich. Es klingt ein bisschen gequetscht.  
"Sechsachtzig" sagt er. "Und nimm die Zeitung aus dem Mund, Pads."  
"Fullihung" entschuldige ich mich und tue, was er sagt. "Dumme Gewohnheit. Ich wollte sie dir nur bringen. Deine Zeitung."  
"Das ist nicht meine Zeitung, sondern das örtliche Anzeigenblatt" sagt er nach einem kurzen Blick auf das zerknitterte Ding, das ich ihm rüber schiebe. Es hat einen ziemlich feuchten Fleck, und einen Zahnabdruck. Ich schäme mich ein bisschen.  
"Da können trotzdem ganz interessante Sachen drin stehen" nutze ich den winzigen Funken von Aufmerksamkeit, den er mir zugesteht.  
"Erzähl's mir später" sagt er. "Wer von euch hat zweihundert Euro abgehoben? Jetzt sind wir im Minus."  
"Echt?" sage ich. "Wie viel?"  
"Siebenundachtzig Cent" sagt er. "Das kostet Überziehungszinsen, und außerdem wüsste ich gerne, wo das Geld geblieben ist."  
Ich beschließe, ihm ein andermal von meinen neuen Jeans zu erzählen, die so unglaublich vorteilhaft meine rückwärtige Hälfte betonen. Er hat den Kopf gerade so voll, er könnte sich gar nicht richtig für mich freuen. Zurück zum Thema.  
"Findest du nicht" sage ich und raschle mit der Zeitung, "dass Bildung etwas Unverzichtbares ist?"  
"Was?" sagt er. "Natürlich."  
"Und dass man niemanden daran hindern sollte, sich weiter zu bilden, wenn ihm danach ist?"  
"Willst du dir ein Buch leihen?" fragt er. "Du weißt doch, dass du das jederzeit tun kannst."  
"Moony" sage ich schockiert. "Auf Ideen kommst du. Echt."  
"Pads" sagt er und legt die Stirn in die Hand, "sag einfach, was du willst, ja?"  
Endlich hat er begriffen, dass ich gekommen bin, um ihn von seinen Kontoauszügen zu erlösen. Dauert manchmal ganz schön lange. Mein begriffsstutziger Moony.  
"Ich habe ein Recht darauf, mich zu bilden" sage ich. "Ich bin ein helles Köpfchen. Ich hatte das zweieinhalbtbeste Abschlusszeugnis unseres Jahrgangs."  
"Zweieinhalbt geht nicht, und ist außerdem kein Wort" sagt er.  
"Geht doch" sage ich. "Du warst Jahrgangsbester, und James und ich haben uns Platz zwei geteilt."  
"Nur in deiner verklärenden Erinnerung" sagt Remus. "Aber egal. Welche Bildungseinrichtung schwebt dir denn vor?"  
Danke für das Stichwort. Ich strahle ihn an und deute mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine Zeitungsanzeige. Er schaut, schiebt sich die Brille auf der Nase rauf und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen" sagt er.  
"Nein" sage ich empört.  
"Das ist eine Hundeschule" sagt er.  
"Genau" sage ich. "Habe ich kein Recht auf Bildung?"  
"Da geht man mit Hunden hin, die schlecht erzogen sind" sagt Remus.  
"Das kann ich werden, wenn es nötig ist" versichere ich eifrig. "Ich kann das Sofa zerbeißen,oder deine Schuhe, wenn das hilft."  
"Das hilft dir, in die Garage umzuziehen" sagt er. "Und jetzt lass mich hier bitte fertig rechnen."  
"Moony" sage ich. "Moooooony. Komm schon. Das ist sicher ein Riesenspaß. Die haben da so Turngeräte, und bunte Hütchen, und Spielsachen. Ich hab das im Fernsehen gesehen. Findest du nicht, dass wir uns ein gemeinsames Hobby zulegen sollten?"  
"Ich gehe mit dir nicht auf den Hundeplatz" sagt er.  
"Aber warum nicht?" sage ich, Weltschmerz im Blick.  
"Weil du kein Hund bist" sagt er.   
"Ich finde, du betrachtest das sehr oberflächlich" sage ich.  
"Ich betrachte das genau richtig" sagt er. "Du bist ein Animagus, kein Hund."  
"Aber Hütchenspringen und Turnen wäre gut für meine Hundeseele" sage ich. "Ich hätte dann das Gefühl, eine Aufgabe zu haben, eine Herausforderung, weißt du. Außerdem, weißt du, nichts gegen dich und Emilia, aber manchmal habe ich Sehnsucht nach vierbeiniger Gesellschaft. Ich denke, ich sollte mir eine hübsche Hündin suchen und ihr einen Wurf Welpen verpassen, und wo ist die Gelegenheit dazu so günstig wie in einer Hundeschule? Hundeschule ist der perfekte Heiratsmarkt."  
Er starrt mich an, entgeistert, und ich verliere meine Beherrschung und breche in Gelächter aus.  
"Drangekriegt!" sage ich. "Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen! Hahaha! Drangekriegt!"  
"Idiot" sagt er, zerknüllt die Zeitung und bewirft mich damit, und ich bin im Hund, ehe sie mich trifft, und jage kläffend den Zeitungsball, dem er weitere folgen lässt, bis Emilia kommt, uns die Terrassentür öffnet und uns hinaus in den Garten treibt.  
Nichts gegen Hundeschule, aber das hat auch absolut seinen Unterhaltungswert.


End file.
